Love Affair
by Mesmerizing Love
Summary: They broke up because of his unfaithfulness. Now she's dating his cousin and he's married to her former best friend. She is pregnant, but who really is the father? Will they finally, after two years later, allow their true feelings overpower with their desired actions? [Usagi/Mamoru] AU/OOC (Rated M for sexual content and cursing.) Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I just own the story of this FanFiction.**

* * *

 **Character Names & Age Range:**

(I wrote the English names in parentheses for those that are fans of the English version)

 **Usagi Tsukino** (Serena) – 18

 **Mamoru Chiba** (Darien) – 21

 **Seiya Kou** – 22

 **Rei Hino Chiba** (Raye) – 20

 **Minako Aino** (Mina) – 18

 **Yaten Kou** – 21

 **Ami Mizuno** (Amy) – 19

 **Taiki Kou** – 23

 **Makoto Kino** (Lita) – 20

 **Motoki Furuhata** (Andrew) – 21

 **Yuichiro Kumada** (Chad) – 24

 **Unazuki Furuhata** (Elizabeth) – 19

 **Kakyuu Kou** – 41

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Usagi tossed and turned with whimpers on the bed until she hit a hard bare chest of a man sleeping next to her. She slightly opened her one eye to view Motoki sleeping soundly next to her. With another whimper from the pain on her stomach that made its way up to her throat, she got out of the bed, rushing over to the bathroom as she threw up all her insides out into the toilet.

"Usagi?" a masculine voice questioned from behind her as he caressed her shoulders to sooth her until she felt strong enough to turn around and head to the sink to brush her teeth using his toothbrush.

"Are you okay?" he questioned again, only for her to nod as she quickly rinsed off the toothpaste from her mouth.

He turned her over to face him again only to see her crying.

"I… I can't do this anymore," she managed to let out in between sobs. "I can't do this to Seiya anymore," she continued only for Motoki to hold her tight against his bare chest.

"If I say," he began and then paused for a second, then continued again. "If I say, ' _let's stop_ ,' would we? Would you stop coming to me whenever you get into a fight with Seiya or whenever Mamoru pisses you off again?" he finished his questions and then continued yet again with a whisper.

"I know you don't have any feelings for me anymore, not since 9th grade when your feelings for Mamoru developed. Yet, I can't help the fact on how I still feel for you and how I want to be here for you no matter the cause, Usagi," he stopped talking, waiting for her to say something back, anything.

"I know," she finally whispered out for a few seconds later and then straightened up. "But I mean it, we should stop," she continued while her deep blue eyes contacted with his bright green ones.

"Why stop now? When we've done this ever since you got together with Seiya two years ago. What's stopping you from continuing now?" Motoki questioned while furrowing his eyebrows.

Usagi covered her stomach with her right hand as she looked away from his eyes.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "I also can't do this to Makoto anymore either, not just Seiya. You and I both know the feelings she has for you and you deserve someone better like her," her eyes looked to the floor with guilt.

"I don't want anyone better, you are all I need-"

"We have to stop and you have to forget all the left over feelings you have for me, Motoki," she said quickly with frustration, interrupting him as her blues lit up to meet his now wet greens again.

Right then and there he kissed her.

He just kissed her so passionately and so deeply as if she was going to disappear, as if he was not going to have this opportunity ever again. He was half right though, wasn't he?

Their lips moved so beautifully against each other as knots started to form in her throat. She kissed him back with guilt and pain as both their tongue finally met, exploring their mouth at the same time.

Sucking, licking, everywhere they possibly can until they both finally broke free to catch their breaths. After catching his breath, he started leaning down for another kiss only for her fingertips to touch his lips and stop the kiss.

"No… It's not right," she whispered softly.

She walked pass him to go to his bedroom to change into her clothes before she turned to face the front door of the apartment.

"I love you," he called out to her, "I'll never stop loving you, Usagi Tsukino," his voice softened.

She stiffened and closed her eyes shut for a few seconds before going out the front door and leaving him alone in his apartment without saying a word back.

Once she reached her car, she unlocked it and then sat inside on the driver's seat closing the door. She then screamed and shouting hitting the wheels of her car with her palms in frustration, pain, guilt, and hatred all mixed up into just one single emotion.

She cried for several more minutes until her stomach started to twist in pain along with her emotional angst. She quickly opened the door right before she vomited more without warning onto the concrete ground next to her car. She took enormous amount of deep breaths in hopes that her stomach finally settled before she closed her car door. She reached in her glove compartment box and got a napkin to wipe her mouth and used her left hand to dial her cousin.

"Yes?" came a soft, angelic voice on the other end.

"Mina," Usagi spoke with crack in her voice as she laid her other shaky hand on her stomach.

"Usagi? Are you okay? You don't sound so good," Minako replied in concern on the other end of the phone.

"I don't feel so good Mina. I need someone to talk to. Can I come over?" Usagi asked.

"Of course you can Buns. I'm waiting for you, it's not a problem."

They ended the call before Usagi took a deep breath to control herself until she felt she was able to drive as she went over to her cousin's house.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"It's over?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Usagi stated.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked for clarification.

"Yes." Usagi said firmly.

"So, you guys finally ended it?" Minako asked again.

"Yes." Usagi sighed as frustration started to flow to her.

"And you're sure?" Minako asked again uncertain on believing what her cousin is telling her.

"For god's sake, Minako! Yes, I'm sure!" Usagi snapped as she started to caress her stomach once again.

"Okay, okay, jeez, Buns!" Minako gave in. "It's just hard to believe you considering you guys always hook up these past two years. Not once have you wanted to stop what you were doing with him until now," she added.

Usagi frowned and looked down as she rubbed her stomach some more that caught Minako's attention.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Minako asked again.

"Yeah, it's just a little stomach ache." Usagi answered still with a frown on her face and sorrow in her eyes.

"When was your last period?" Minako asked out of the blue.

"Oh nononono! I am _not_ pregnant if that's what you're thinking!" Usagi shook her head as if she wanted to believe her own statement herself.

" _When_ was your last period, Usagi?" Minako asked again but this time demanding for an answer.

"Six weeks ago give or take," Usagi murmured under her breath as she found her fingers on her lap very interesting to look at.

Minako all of a sudden got up from her seat while snatching Usagi's arm to pull her up to her feet as well.

"Get up. We are going to the women's health clinic for a test."

"Can't we just buy at home test?" Usagi sighed out.

"No. Those aren't as accurate. Come on!" she demanded as both of them left out of Minako's apartment door and to Minako's car.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Seiya is pacing across the big living room with the phone in his hand.

"She's not picking up," he growled as he started dialing another number.

"Maybe her phone's dead," Taiki stated as he was sitting on a sofa with an open book in his hand.

"It's not the first time you couldn't get a hold of her," Yaten added while sitting next to Taiki and drinking his coffee.

"Minako is not answering either," Seiya growled out again.

He threw himself onto the loveseat that's in front of the foot to ceiling and wall to wall width big window headed to the backyard.

"Ugh! I hate fighting with her. I only wish that we could just stop fighting altogether."

"You and Usagi? That's impossible, bro." Yaten called out again.

Seiya glared at him before he got out of his seat and went to the kitchen to find his dad's little sister snacking on some chips.

"Hi, Aunt Kakyuu," he greeted only to receive a nod from her.

Then he looked at their servant.

"I'm going for a walk and won't make dinner tonight just so you know."

"Sure thing, Mr. Kou," the maid nodded.

"Can I have my coat? It seems wet and sticky outside."

"Yes, sir," the maid nodded again as she went to get the coat.

"That Usagi girl ruined your mood again didn't she?" Kakyuu glared at her nephew.

"Oh no, not again Aunt Kakyuu." Seiya sighed as he went back to the main living room.

"Here you go, sir," the maid gave Seiya his coat before he opened the front door without waiting for the maid to do so herself which caused him to bump into Mamoru. They both just glared at each other before Seiya stormed out of the mansion.

Mamoru scowled, his eyebrows together as he went inside to the mansion with Rei and their son on his side while giving his own coat back to the maid.

"Call out to the nanny and let her know that we are back. He is fed and clean, just need to sleep," Rei told the maid.

"Yes, ma'am," the maid responded.

"What is Seiya's problem? You know?" Mamoru asked the maid only to get a shrug from her.

He shrugged himself and went up to his room as Rei followed.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"We will call you when the results are out," the assistant in the front desk of the clinic said.

"Okay." Usagi responded with a slight nod.

She looked terrified holding onto the little cotton on the bend part of her arm even though a little tape was already holding it in its place.

Minako was rubbing Usagi's back for comfort as they started walking out from the clinic to Minako's car.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Minako asked as they sat in the car.

"It's still not over yet," Usagi responded before Minako started to drive back to her apartment.

"I have the evening shift at work today so sadly I can't be by your side all day," Minako told Usagi to break the silence.

"It's fine. I'll just go back and make up with Seiya," Usagi sighed out as she played with a loose blonde tendril from her braid.

"Why didn't you answer his phone call and stopped me from answering too?" Minako asked.

"Because I don't feel ready to talk to him yet," Usagi answered honestly.

She sat back and looked out the window of the car while Minako turned back her attention on driving.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi went back to her own apartment that evening when there was a bang on her front door. She sighed as she went over to the door and opened it only to see Seiya in front of her.

"Seiya," she choked out as a knot started to form in her throat again.

"Buns," he whispered with a slight smile that formed in his lips which never reached his eyes. "I was just walking around and decided to pay a little visit," he added.

"Come in," she whispered as she moved to the side to let him in.

"Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" Seiya said as he stepped into her apartment.

"It was on silent. As you know, the job I work at requires for all cell phones to be either turned off or silent and I guess I forgot to turn the sound back on," Usagi responded as she tried to swallow the knot in her throat.

"And it didn't occur to you to just pick up the phone and call me!?" Seiya snapped out to her as he punched the wall near the front door that made Usagi jump and gasp in shock.

"I was… b-busy, I didn't have t-time to c-call," she stuttered out while backing up against a wall.

"Isn't that the reason why we always fight!? You are just always _too_ damn busy for me to even call, let alone hang out!" he stormed towards her, trapping her against the wall with his left arm above her head.

His face all of a sudden went from angry to sorrow as he looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes then down to her luscious pink lips.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're only with me just to get closer to _him_ ," he whispered while swallowing hard as his eyes left her lips and went back up to her eyes. "What does my cousin have that I don't have?" He looked down to her lips again as his right hand went to caress her chin. "I guess I love you enough to allow you to get close to me like this no matter what the true reason is," he added as his lips almost touched hers but broke off from the sound of her phone.

Seiya took two steps back as Usagi swallowed hard while answering the phone.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hi, am I speaking to Tsukino, Usagi?" The feminine voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, Ms. Tsukino. I am from the Women's Health Clinic here to tell you the results of the pregnancy test that you took with us today," the kind feminine voice responded out again.

"A-And?" Usagi choked out, not sure if she was ready for the results just yet.

"Congratulations Ms. Tsukino, you are five weeks pregnant!" The cheerfulness of the feminine voice echoed in Usagi's ear as she just simply hung up the phone in the woman's face.

"What was that all about?" Seiya asked as Usagi just looked straight at nothing.

"Usagi?" Seiya tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cleared her throat as she came out of the shock and looked Seiya in the eyes. "It was n-nothing."

"It's something. Tell me," he threatened.

"No," she bravely forced out.

Seiya banged on the wall next to the left side of Usagi's face which made her jump once again.

"God dammit, Usagi!" he screamed out and all she did was cry this time.

Seiya took a step back again to cool down a bit while taking deep breaths.

"Didn't you just tell me that your phone was on silent?" Seiya changed the subject with a threatening voice.

"It w-was."

Seiya hit on the same part of the wall again but this time with a hard punch that put a crack on the wall.

"Stop lying to me dammit! When will you ever stop lying to me!?" he growled between hits on the walls next to her face one side to another.

Usagi closed her eyes shut with her hands on her face as Seiya kept on screaming in her face and punching the walls next to the both sides of her face.

"Enough!" she finally said while removing her hands from her face with big, wide, blue eyes looking sharply at his narrowed blue ones.

"I'm pregnant. Okay!? Which is why I didn't want to talk to you this whole day until I was sure! Does that answer your damn question!?" she shouted out before her eyes became soft once again.

"I'm pregnant," she then whispered out as her right hand went down to her flat stomach again.

Seiya blinked once then twice to make it all sink in as he just stared at her now wet eyes.

"I'm going to be a father?" Seiya finally whispered out with a slight smile forming on his lips that reached his eyes this time.

Usagi finally took her gaze off of Seiya's as she questioned that herself.

Five weeks ago she was with both Seiya and Motoki that whole week. So, who could this baby belong to? She started to feel nauseous again and a little light headed as she questioned herself as she softly fell in Seiya's arms from the dizziness.

"Buns, are you okay?" Seiya called out as he picked her up and had her sit on her sofa.

Then he looked around her trashy apartment. "Now, there is no way I am going to allow you to live in a trashy place like this since now we are having a baby together, you are going to move in with no questions asked this time, okay?" Seiya told her as she just looked blankly at the coffee table in front of her.

' _I'm pregnant? But whose baby am I carrying?'_ she thought endlessly in her head.

"Ugh!" She yelled out which made Seiya jump a bit as she rubbed her head then looked up to Seiya. "You want this baby?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course I do! Especially since it's with you, I am not going to leave you hanging at a time of need, Buns. I love you so much and we will go through this together."

"But, I don't want this baby. At least not right now," she whispered while covering her face with her hands.

"No… You are not thinking of abortion, are you?" Seiya's face dropped as he whispered that word out.

Usagi kept burying her face in her hands.

"I'm not going to sit and watch while you kill my child, hell no! That's not an option, you hear me, Usagi!?" Seiya screamed out as he held one of Usagi's wrists to see her face.

"But I'm not ready!" Usagi shouted while glaring at Seiya's eyes.

"You don't need to be ready. Just look at Rei. She wasn't ready but she popped that baby right out and hired a nanny to do all the hard work for her. You'll do the same, Usagi. Be lucky that your baby is from a wealthy man that can provide for you everything and anything you need without you needing to do much work at all," Seiya stated.

Usagi just stood still. How can she go inside that house and announce her pregnancy right in front of Mamoru? He probably would care less though, since he got her best friend pregnant while they were still together two years ago. But how can she just go inside that house and face everyone?

"I'll take good care of the both of you, Buns. Just move in with me and forget about struggling for rent, food, and everything else." Seiya added.

Usagi couldn't speak but all she could do was just nod.

"I love you," Seiya whispered as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips ever so slightly. "More than you'll ever know," he whispered against her lips.

' _I wish everyone would just stop telling me that,'_ Usagi thought silently in her head.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Seiya drove to his mansion's driveway as the big, black gates opened up. There driver quickly went over to Seiya's side and opened the door for him.

"Sir," he nodded his head by greeting him as he went over to Usagi's side and opened her door for her too.

"Kin, I would like for you to go to Usagi's apartment with the truck to pack all of her personal belongings like clothes, jewelry, makeup, purses, and so on. You can sell all the furniture left there since Usagi's new home is now here." Seiya ordered Kin as he tossed Usagi's apartment keys over to him.

"You sure he won't just steal any of my jewelry or anything like that?" Usagi whispered in Seiya's ear.

"Of course, baby. He is my most trusted companion, we practically grew up together when his dad was working with us."

Usagi just simply nodded as they reached the mansion's front door.

"Thank god that the rainy, sticky weather has stopped. There is no doubt that the backyard dining table is set for dinner," Seiya told Usagi before he knocked on the front door of the mansion.

"Welcome back home, Mr. Kou," the maid greeted as she opened the door for them.

"Hi, Ava, I believe we haven't missed dinner yet?" he questioned while giving her both his and Usagi's coat.

"No sir, but I haven't put a plate in for you since you said you might be out late."

"Well, I changed my mind and brought a new member to this household, add two more plates to the table please," he ordered as he walked to the backyard where everybody was sitting at while waiting for their dinner to be ready.

There was a three seated outdoor couch in front of the big window that showed the main living room that Taiki sat on the left side reading his book. His right foot laid on his left lap while Yaten sat on the right side drinking his tea now with his legs crossed. Kyo, Mamoru's and Rei's son, sat in the middle playing with his little iPad mini with little small childish giggles coming from him.

Kyo's black hair covered his whole face as he tried to attack the enemy from the game.

There were small, round end tables on each side of the three seated outdoor couch as well. There was a one seated outdoor chair on Taiki's side next to the end table where Mamoru sat, also reading a book while his right foot was on his left lap as well. There was yet another round end table on Mamoru's other side where another one seated outdoor chair stands where Rei sat in, painting her nails red with her bare legs crossed. Across from Mamoru and Rei stood two more one seated outdoor chairs with another rounded end table in between them and Kakyuu sat on the left sided one next to Yaten reading the newspaper as classic as she can be, and there was a big outdoor coffee table in the middle.

In front of the three seated outdoor couch and on the sides of the one seated chairs about ten feet away laid the biggest family pool that Usagi ever saw in her whole life. Of course she came over to this mansion numerous of times before, but that pool always seems to amaze her with the size and everything else that came with it.

Seiya opened the slide in door of the big window to go inside the backyard with Usagi behind him.

"Couldn't you nerds get any nerdier?" Seiya joked as Taiki and Mamoru glared up at him while Yaten chuckled. The minute Mamoru glared up, his gaze slightly started to soften as he spotted Usagi coming in from behind Seiya.

"Hey guys." Usagi said in a slight faint voice.

Everyone just simply nodded at her while Mamoru finally made himself look away from her. He looked back to his book but not reading the words from the page this time, just as long as he doesn't look at _her_.

Usagi also looked away from him and from the others while she cleared her throat as her heart started to pound against her chest even at just the sight of _him_.

"Seiya!" Kyo called out as he threw his iPad to the side to get up and rush towards Seiya.

"Hey there little guy!" Seiya called out as he bent down to hold Kyo in his arms. "I've got a little surprise for you," he added as he smiled wider before he tickled Kyo a few times before putting him back down. "Actually a surprise for all of you," he finished while looking brightly at Usagi.

Usagi just looked down with a little flush forming in her face.

"What is it? What is it?" Kyo bounced around back to his seat as both Yaten and Taiki giggled at Kyo's actions.

"I'll tell all of you at dinner," Seiya answered sitting down on the last empty one seated chair next to Kakyuu and across of Rei. "Come here, baby," Seiya addressed to Usagi with his hand patting on his lap.

Usagi did as told and sat on Seiya's lap while sending a mixture of an awkward and hateful glare across to Rei's direction. Rei just rolled her eyes and continued on what she was doing with her nails.

"Dinner's ready, ma'am," the maid told Kakyuu as everyone sat up and went to the outdoor table at the far left of the backyard.

`.~ *`*`* ~.`

They all sat at the table a little awkwardly with Kakyuu at the far end with the pool leading behind her as Seiya is to her right and Yaten to her left. Next to Yaten was Mamoru and next to Mamoru was Rei with Kyo on the far end across from Kakyuu. Next to Seiya sat Usagi and next to Usagi sat Taiki.

Everyone at the table seemed to miss the glimpses of both Mamoru and Usagi had on each other since they sat across from one another.

"Come on Seiya! When are you going to tell us the surprise?" Kyo called out in a pouty, whiny voice. Rei rolled her eyes and sighed while trying to feed her son some food. "I can eat my own food, mommy!" the little boy pouted again which made Rei sigh of frustration.

"Then stop talking and eat!" she growled after Mamoru just simply nudges her in the arm.

"Don't yell at him," he growled at her and she just straightened up and cleared her throat while drinking out from her wine glass.

Seiya finally finished his food as he got a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Before desserts get here, I guess it's time for us to say the surprise so that we can eat our sweets happily in celebration," Seiya started as his right arm patted behind Usagi's back while Usagi just simply looked at her unfinished food.

"We are going to have a baby." Seiya finally said as Usagi swallowed hard while drinking her orange juice. "Usagi's pregnant," he added that seemed to echo in Mamoru's ear.

"Ah, that's why she didn't want wine. I was wondering why Usagi Tsukino of all people didn't want alcohol," Rei stated with a wide grin as she took another sip of her wine.

"I guess it's up to me to congratulate you two." Kakyuu stated with a faint smile as she also took another sip of her wine. "I hope that this little surprise will be enough for you to stop hurting my nephew," she added as she glared at Usagi.

Usagi swallowed hard, "I hope so too," she responded while trying to peak at Mamoru from underneath her eyelashes.

"Well, well, well, big bro is going to be a daddy, uh?" Yaten grinned as he sipped his own wine. "I'm going to have a niece or nephew, congrats again, bro!" He added as smiled widely.

"It'll be nice to have yet another little baby in the family," Taiki smiled at both Usagi and Seiya as he also took a sip of his wine.

Usagi slightly smiled that didn't reach her eyes as she looked away from the brothers and accidentally looked into Mamoru's dark, deep blue eyes that was staring from across her. She was shocked to see the hidden pain and shock in his eyes as he just jumped up from his seat that caused his chair to fall sideways to the ground as he marched out of sight which startled everyone else at the table.

"I guess he hated the fact that he is not going to be the only one with a baby in this family," Seiya chuckled while he took another sip from his wine as desserts started to arrive at the table.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

It was 2:00AM that evening when everyone went to bed. Kin came back when dinner was officially over with all of Usagi's needed belongings as she moved them into Seiya's bedroom.

Now she was officially moved in to this big old mansion as if it wasn't awkward enough to see Rei and Mamoru around, now she have to live with them too; how ironic.

Usagi tossed and turned in the bed next to Seiya as she couldn't sleep so she sighed and got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

As she got to the kitchen and drank her glass, someone from behind her grabbed her arm and put a finger on his lips to shush her.

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered as he took her glass of water and put it on the kitchen counter.

He dragged her to the big window of the backyard and all the way out to the gardens of the mansion. Anyone could get lost in this big backyard, like seriously.

When Mamoru was certain that they were out of sight and hearing, he let Usagi go.

"Ever since I was little and even now, I vowed that I will never have an affair," he suddenly growled out.

"You broke that vow a long time ago already," she spitted out.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _never_ touched her!? And I wasn't too drunk to forget about it either!"

"Oh? Just like how you weren't too drunk to marry her either!?"

"She got pregnant!"

"With _your_ baby and you say that you haven't touched her!"

"I haven't!"

"Then how do you explain Kyo!?"

"I don't know," he whispered this time with sorrow and pain in his eyes. "But if I'm going to be an unfaithful man, then I am going to be so with the only woman I desire to be with."

"What does that mea-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her closer as he smashed his mouth onto hers.

She responded immediately back as she bit down onto his upper lip while he did the same on her lower lip. Her tongue swirled around his upper lip, as his tongue licked all around her lower lip to her chin. They both sucked hard enough until their skin turned pink when they finally broke free to catch their breaths.

"You're mine. You were always mine and you will always be mine. No one else's, but mine. I should have done this two years ago. I can't believe I went this far without touching you," Mamoru breathed out as he caressed her left cheek.

"Just shut up and love me," Usagi whispered.

That put a smile on Mamoru's face as he leaned down to softly kiss her on the left side of her neck. She shivered at the touch of his lips on her sensitive neck. Her breathing became uneven because of known expectations. Then he slowly traveled his hands up her hips to her breasts kneading them slowly and sensually.

He reached up to each of the straps to her nightgown and he pulled them down. Usagi wiggled her body so that the gown would drop to her stomach. He grinned when he saw no bra as he slid the nightgown completely off. For the first time in years, she blushed when she was 3/4 naked in front of a guy. They both nibbled on each other's lips as she started to unbutton his shirt and threw it on the grass. She then fumbled with his belt and zipper.

Once Usagi finally undid Mamoru's pants, he tossed it on the grass behind him with his right leg. Simultaneously, he eagerly slid his boxers to his knees, but didn't take them off.

He kissed her jaw and then slowly went down her body with sweet, nibbling kisses until he reached her womanhood. With his teeth, he took off her panties and quickly licked off the juices from her clit. Usagi covered her moan with her hands that still escaped her throat as her yearning grew stronger.

"You're ready for me," Mamoru said huskily.

He sensually licked his way up to her swollen lips and kissed them softly once again. He took off his own boxers and pressed his shaft against Usagi's core.

"And you're ready for me," she breathed out with a grin.

"I'm always ready for you, Usako," he whispered.

He leaned down and nuzzle the side of her neck while he slowly pushed his member fully inside of her wet entrance. Instead of thrusting in and out of her, he simply just moved inside her by slowly moving his hips side to side.

"I missed you calling me that," she finally managed out of her throat in between moans.

She wrapped her legs tighter around Mamoru's waist and he leaned into her shoulder to muffle his own moans of passion.

Usagi tapped him on the ass with her foot for him to go faster as a nonverbal plea. Mamoru finally acquiesce and started to move faster and deeper being mindful to not hurt her. Moans escaped both of their throats as the desire and pleasure grew stronger and stronger. The muffled their mews by sealing their lips to each other to try and kiss away their cries of passion and coming orgasms.

Minutes later their thrusts grew faster and faster until their climatic undoing. Both of them climaxed at the same time experiencing an amazing orgasm that they hadn't experienced with any other until now. They knew their joining and release came from love and not just sex.

"I love you," Mamoru whispered in her ear softly before nibbling on it.

"You're the only man I want to hear those words from," Usagi breathed out.

They both cuddled on the warm, wet grass next to each other as they both looked at each other with full of love.

* * *

 **~ N/A:**

 **I hope that you guys all liked chapter 1 and please** **review** **! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters yet to come! xoxo ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I just own the story of this FanFiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

They were still kissing in the soft, warm, wet grass when Usagi put her right hand on Mamoru's bare chest as she slightly pushed him away.

"We should get back," she said in between giggles as Mamoru kept planting sweet and beautiful kisses all around her face.

"It's 3 in the morning, everyone is sleeping. At least let us be like this for as long as we can until the sun starts to rise," he whispered as he stares down at her as she still rubs his bare chest with her right hand.

"We have to fall asleep sometime too and it won't be clever to fall asleep here in the grass together, _naked_ , now would we?" she grinned at him while examining his abs with her fingertips.

"I wouldn't mind," he smirked while leaning down for another kiss.

"We can't risk being seen," she said with a frown after kissing him back which made Mamoru come to the conclusion that she is right.

So, he got up, searching for his shirt and his boxers.

"You are right, we are having 'a secret love affair' after all. We can't risk _my_ wife and the father of _your_ baby to know what we are up to, now would we?" he murmured while sliding up his pants.

"You're mad at me," Usagi stated looking straight up at him as she started to look for her nightgown and panties.

He didn't respond back.

"Well, I'm sorry Mamoru, but we got to face the facts that we are not single and what we are doing is wrong in so many ways," she tried to reason with him while trying to find his eyes with hers.

He lowered his head to prevent himself from looking at her.

"We'll find some other ways to meet and continue _this_ ," she promised while caressing his left cheek with her right palm but he just pushed her hand away.

"What makes you think that _this_ wasn't just a one-time thing?" he asked with a sudden change of attitude.

Clearing his throat as his head finally snapped up with a scowl to stare at her now confused deep blue eyes with his now cold ones.

"W-Wha-What are you s-saying?" she stuttered, not believing her ears.

"Exactly what I've said," he responded as he went past her by bumping her right shoulder with his right one.

She turned around and stared at him as he walked away from her, back inside the mansion.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

He slammed the bedroom door behind him, not caring if he woke Rei up or not in which he accomplished in doing so.

"Where are you coming from this late at night?" Rei snapped out at him from being rudely woken up.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you wench," Mamoru snapped back while snatching his shirt off and getting ready for bed.

"Well, at least talk to me with respect like I am, indeed, the mother of your damn child!" she yelled back at him.

"I want another test," he said as he through his hand over his hair in frustration.

"What test?" she sighed at what he was rabbling about.

"The DNA test with Kyo. There is _no_ way in hell I would touch you even if I was drunk," he said bitterly pacing in front of the bed like a caged animal.

"Well you did. No difference will be made if you take another test just to be told the same exact thing all over again. Why can't you just accept the fact that we _did_ have sex and conceived?" Rei spitted out as she glared up at his cold, dark, blue eyes.

There was an intense silence in the room for a few seconds before Mamoru just simply put his shirt back on.

"I'm going out for the night, see you at breakfast," and with that he opened their bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him.

Rei sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes shut as tears fell down on the sides of her face.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi finally made her way back up to her new bedroom she shared with Seiya. Her hand shook as she turned the doorknob and closed the door behind her. She laid her back on the door as she took a deep, shaky breath. Tears started to form in her eyes and travel down both her cheeks.

"Usagi?" a sleepy voice called out to her.

"What are you doing up so late?" Seiya questioned again as he got up from the bed and turned on his nightstand lamp.

All Usagi did was just start sobbing against the door as she put both her hands on her face while sliding slowly down to the floor with her face resting on her knees this time.

"What's wrong, Buns?" Seiya called out again with concern as he hurriedly got up off the bed.

He bent down to her crumpled body and hugged her tightly with her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered out in between sobs.

"For what?" he whispered back with a comfort tone in his voice.

"I don't deserve you and you deserve someone better," she said which made Seiya furrow his eyebrows together in confusion and pushed her head up so he could look down at her sapphire, deep, blue eyes.

"You are everything I want and as far as I know, you are more than what I deserve as it is, Buns," Seiya whispered and kissed her tear soaked cheeks.

Usagi just shook her head as she started sobbing some more in his arms.

"Buns," Seiya started again before he nudged her head up to look at him once again.

"You make me so happy, rather I deserve you or not. I don't care how bad you might think that you are, but nothing will change the fact on how I feel for you and how I want you here by my side with our baby on the way," he stated while laying his left hand on her flat stomach before he stated his last few words. "I love you just the way you are, Buns, and that's all that matters," he placed a kiss on her lips.

With all the guilt and pain she felt eating at her, she just kissed him back in hopes that everything she did behind his back would be long forgotten with just this one kiss; She put her hopes in this one kiss that it would erase everything wrong she has ever made.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips and she just planted a sad smile on her face as he got up and pulled her up with him.

He carried her bridal style to their bed and gently laid her down and kissed her on the lips. He crawled up on top of her while his hand started to move their way down to her thighs to lift her gown up. Usagi then quickly held his wrist to stop him from continuing on what he desired.

He paused as he felt her stop him with confusion. He lifted his head back up and looked down at her as he saw new forming tears in her eyes while she shook her head.

"You'd always want this whenever you're feeling down, Buns. What's stopping you now?" he whispered as he looked at the tiny girl underneath him.

"I guess it's the hormones that comes with this baby, can I just try to go to sleep?" she asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay. Sure," he responded as he got off of her.

He went to his side of the bed and turned away from her as he turned off the night light.

"Good night," he forced out of his throat.

"Night," she whispered back as she also turned on her side facing away from him as well while tears constantly kept coming out of her eyes.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Seiya tossed over to Usagi's side only to not feel her lay next to him which caused him to open his eyes and got up in confusion, until he heard growls of someone throwing up inside the built-in bathroom in their bedroom.

He opened the bathroom door to reveal Usagi throwing up in the toilet as she took heavy breaths in between from constantly puking.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital for a check up on our baby and ask them if there is something that can help you with the morning sickness."

Usagi just laid her head on the toilet seat as she flushed the toilet.

"No," she whispered out as she finally had the strength to get up and go to the sink.

"We are going," Seiya stated. "Rather you want to or not. I also want to see my baby in the ultrasound and to know that everything is normal."

Usagi sighed as she finished brushing her teeth and then turned to stare at Seiya.

"For the last time, I could care less about this baby," she spitted out with emotionless eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Usagi?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Ever since last night, something has changed. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Nope," Usagi shook her head as if she wanted to believe her own statement. "Nothing happened at all," she added dryly as she walked pass him out of the bathroom door and to the bedroom to change.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Everyone but Mamoru was sitting at the dining table for breakfast that morning while the two maids served them their drinks.

One maid came over to Usagi to give her orange juice but Usagi held out her hand.

"No, I want a strong black coffee with five teaspoons of sugar, please," Usagi stopped the maid which made everyone turn their heads to her.

"You should cut down on caffeine, Buns," Seiya murmured in her ear with a stern look.

"One mug of coffee will not kill your baby so relax," she rolled her eyes while the maid gave her the mug of coffee she'd asked for.

Usagi took a big gulp of the streaming coffee in which at that moment there were loud banging knock coming from the front door. The loud resounding noise startled everyone and making them jump as Usagi spilled the streaming coffee on her shirt. She jumped up and released a string of cuss words out because of the scalding brown liquid splatter on her chest as she jumped up while Seiya asked the maid to bring a cold paper towel.

One of the maids opened the door as the other ran to the kitchen to get a cold paper towel for Usagi.

Usagi held her coffee stained shirt to stop it from sticking on her stomach. Seiya got the wet paper towel from the maid's hand to help cool Usagi down as he put the paper towel on the area that stung her.

"You should be more careful, Buns, don't want you to lose our precious, little baby, now do we?" Mamoru chuckled out as he came in from the front door while tripping over on the flight of stairs in the entrance as he came toward the dining room.

"Are you drunk?" Kakyuu asked sternly as she squeezed the handle of her mug.

"Guilty as charged," Mamoru bowed down at her while swinging back and forth with the most ridiculous grin on his face.

Usagi finally cooled down as she sat back down and finally looked at Mamoru only to see him a mess with the top five buttons of his white shirt unbutton and his hair all spiked out as if he just woke up, which kind of seemed sexy to her but she tried to rinse that part of her mind away as she looked away and cleared her throat.

"I think you should go change," Seiya said to Usagi only to get an answer from Mamoru.

"Or she could just take her shirt off and don't bother wearing another. It's not like no one here has never seen her shirtless now is it?" Mamoru grinned but with dark, blue eyes staring back at hers.

"You son of a bitch!" Seiya yelled as he jumped from his place at the table and stormed to punch Mamoru hard in the face. Yaten and Taiki rushed toward them to stop Seiya from hitting Mamoru again who was laid out on the ground.

Everyone else just screamed for them to stop fighting as Kyo just cried at the scene that made the Nanny cover his eyes and hold him tight in comfort.

Yaten and Taiki was having a hard time holding onto Seiya and that made Kakyuu jump up from her seat and yell, "Stop!"

That made everyone stop and look at her as Mamoru finally straightened back up with the help of Taiki.

"What has gotten into you two? We are all a family and you," she pointed at Mamoru, "my sister entrusted me with you as did my brother with you!" Kakyuu moved her finger to Seiya while stating her last words.

"Those were both of their last words when they passed and you guys do this? Go against each other? And for what? Or 'for who' I should say," she glared at the men before turning her head over to Usagi.

"I closed my mouth shout for two long years as I watched how you destroyed two cousins. Pitting them against each other even by just being in the same room with them," she shook her head in disappointment.

"Enough is enough, I don't want to let my sister or my brother down anymore," she whispered while turning her head to the two cousins again.

"Taiki, help take Mamoru up to his room," she whispered out her order, looking at Taiki before her head turned to Usagi once again.

"And you," she added with cold, dead eyes, she opened her mouth to set on an insult but then stopped herself, "just go change," she spitted out with a sigh instead.

Usagi stood up and went to her room as Seiya followed.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

She marched in her room as she slightly ripped off her shirt while Seiya came in from behind her.

"Why did he say something like that as if you sleep around behind my back?" Seiya forced out.

Usagi swallowed hard as she turned to face him but never met his eyes.

"We used to date as you know, two and a half years ago, so he might've been referring to that," she murmured her answer while walking over to her closet to pick out a shirt.

"I hope that's the case," Seiya whispered behind her which made her have more knots develop in her throat.

She tried to put on her new shirt but kept having trouble putting it on the right way as it constantly fell to the floor.

"Let me help you," Seiya requested as he grabbed the shirt off the floor and slid it above her head and through her arms.

"Thanks," Usagi whispered as she touched the doorknob and left the room.

Seiya just sighed as he laid down on the bed while rubbing her head from the developing migraine.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"I got it from here Taiki, now leave me alone," Mamoru sighed out to his elder cousin.

"You need to stop fighting with my brother, _your_ _cousin_ , all because of a girl that _you_ left two years ago, Mamoru. Don't think I don't know the tension between you and Usagi, even our aunt figured that out," Taiki said sternly.

"That's none of your business," Mamoru murmured only to have Taiki step in closer to him.

"If it involves my brother and his happiness, then it _is_ my business," Taiki growled out with a glare.

"Stay. Away. From. Usagi. I mean it, Mamoru," Taiki threatened and left Mamoru's room slamming the door close causing it to almost be taken off the door's hinges.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Mamoru woke up couple hours later with a sighed as he took his pain killers to let the acetaminophen work through his bloodstream to overcome his hangover. He still felt the annoying dull ache in the back of his head yet he still considered himself a little drunk. After laying down and trying to wait it out, he questioned how much did he drink to stop thinking? He lost count because all he could think about while drinking was how to get _her_ out of his head.

There was a knock on his door while he was drinking the rest of his glass of water. The soft knocking was magnified from the hangover and that made him growl in frustration as he went over to the door.

"Why can't you people just leave me the fuck-," he opened the door right before he was about to say his last word only to reveal Usagi standing in front of him that made him forget what remark he was about to say.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered out instead with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I just needed to see you," Usagi whispered back only to have Mamoru drag her by her right wrist inside of his bedroom and shutting the door close then locking it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Mamoru hissed quietly to try and prevent from being heard as he kept a hold of her wrist, shaking her slightly for an answer.

"You want me, I know you want me. Getting drunk like that proves it," she whined to him.

"I _don't_ want you, I _don't_ want to be with you, I _don't_ want to see you and I absolutely _don't_ love you," he responded right after her remark which caught her off guard.

"I don't believe you," she shook her head in disbelief as tears started to develop in her eyes yet again. "You can't just say that right after last night-."

"I just did," he cut her off. "Last time I've checked, I'm the one that left your sorry ass two years ago and what happened last night doesn't change _that_ fact," he added in a low whisper that was loud enough for her to hear.

"Believe me or don't, I don't care. I want nothing to do with you and that's final. Now get out of my damn room and out of my damn life already!" he screamed out this time, not caring if people heard him anymore.

"I'm carrying your cousin's baby, so there is no possible way for me to stay out of your life rather you want me to or not, you're forgetting that fact, Mamoru," she responded back as tears finally started to fall down her face but she wiped them off as soon as she felt them fall.

"You just have to deal with the fact of seeing me with another man for as long as we all live in this big ass mansion. Rather I also want you out of my life or not, that fact won't ever change. I'll be so close to you, yet so far. I'll be untouchable, unobtainable. Well, it doesn't matter does it?

Considering that you don't want me any-."

Mamoru interrupted her rambling by slamming his lips on hers which made her back up against the door as his body slammed against hers. The kiss felt like eternity, but really it was only a few seconds as he tried to obtain his self-control.

"What was that about being untouchable? Unobtainable?" he whispered against her lips as both of his hands rested on the door at the sides of her face. "Nothing's stopping me from touching you or obtaining you whenever and wherever I want to, wench. Don't you ever forget that," he finally took his gaze off of her lips and went up to her confused eyes just before he took a step back as he started to think straight again.

"Now. Go," he ordered. "If you have any self-respect left, you will not come crawling back to me like a desperate little whore," he stated while waving his pointed finger at the door to hint her to leave already.

Usagi took shaky, deep breaths as she aimed towards the door only for Mamoru to cut in front of her which made her gasp slightly.

He unlocked and opened the door then looked left to right, up and down, to make sure that no one was in sight to see her leave his room.

When he was finally done scouting, he moved to the side to let her out.

Right when she was out of his room, he slammed the door shut behind her which made her jump and gasp from the sudden sound.

She held onto her stomach while she let out a quiet cry as she forced her two feet to move upstairs to her own room once again.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Rei entered their shared bedroom only to receive an annoyed look on Mamoru's face as he just laid on the bed with his fingers interlocked behind his head and with his feet crossed.

"What? I can't enter my own bedroom?" Rei growled at him.

"I don't want to hear your rambling, annoying, little voice, so just get what you want and leave," Mamoru responded back with a sigh.

"I want you," she mumbled.

"None of you girls will ever get enough, will you?" he chuckled to himself as low as possible that prevented Rei from barely understanding what he just said to himself.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"Oh nothing," he sang with a deep breath as he got up from the bed.

"Mamoru, I am a woman after all and you're a man, it's natural for a husband and a wife to interact-."

"I'll skip Sex Ed," he interrupted as he opened the door to leave while Rei followed.

"I don't know about you but I never once, since we got married, had an affair because I am, indeed, a faithful woman. I want to feel wanted for a change even if it won't mean anything to you. Mamoru, wait!" Rei whined out with mumbled words behind him as she followed him while trying to get him to stop and look at her.

Mamoru sighed as he finally turned around to face her only to look up to see Usagi one floor up, staring down at them with a straight face and cold eyes leaning onto the railing.

At that moment, Mamoru grinned to himself while still staring straight up in Usagi's eyes as he pulled Rei closer to him and slammed his lips on her mouth.

Usagi held onto the railing as tight as she possibly could to retrain herself from slapping the shit out of Mamoru since she had an inkling of what he was trying to do.

Mamoru forcefully and loudly moaned out from underneath his breath, making sure that Usagi heard his moans as he squeezed his eyes shut to deepen the kiss and to have Rei do nothing but quickly respond back to his kisses the best way that she knew how.

After a few more seconds, Mamoru opened his eyes again to still see Usagi's pale face one floor up as he finished the kiss by slowly licking Rei's lower lip to her upper lip in a way that Usagi could see his tongue against Rei's lips.

Usagi swallowed hard and slowly bit her lower lip as she finally stormed away out of view.

Rei lit up her eyes and opened her mouth to say something only to see Mamoru point a finger at her.

"Don't," he interrupted her unspoken words. "Don't say another word," he whispered before he brushed his fingers through his bangs as he turned back around and left her alone once again.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi slammed the door shut behind her relieved that Seiya left the room as she threw herself onto the bed when her cell phone rang.

She growled as she saw Motoki on her screen as she just simply hit ignore.

A few seconds later her phone rang again with Motoki as the caller yet again.

She sighed as she finally answered the phone.

"What?" she practically hissed with annoyance.

"Are you pregnant?!" Motoki's voice sounded in a panic through the other end.

"That doesn't concern you," Usagi said dryly as she swallowed hard.

"Uh yeah, it kinda does, considering you slept with me practically every other day whenever you left out of Seiya's arms," he growled out.

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Is the baby mine?"

"No it's not! _Where_ did you hear this from?" she demanded as she asked again.

"From Mina, as if it's important where I heard it from!" he finally yelled out his answer before he continued again. "Is that why you called it off? Because you've realized how irresponsible we were to make a foolish mistake that led to you to getting pregnant, uh? Scared that our little secret would get out in the open when everyone learns that _that_ baby is mine?"

"It's not yours! Now, leave me alone and don't ever ca-."

"Right when the baby is born, I'm going to do a DNA test," he interrupted her. " _If_ the baby is indeed mine, I am getting custody and there is nothing you can do about it. I will _not_ have you prevent me from being in my child's life _if_ , indeed, the baby is mine. _Don't_ you ever forget that," and with that he hung up on her without letting her get a word out.

"Ugh!" She growled out as she threw a pillow across the room then held up her phone to dial Minako.

"Yellow," came Minako's cheerful voice on the other end.

"Why would you do that?! Why tell Motoki about the baby?!" Usagi snapped at her.

"I thought he also had the right to know considering _he_ might be the one responsible for that baby," Minako sighed out her answer.

"How can I ever trust you again, uh? _This_ wasn't your business to tell!"

"Someone had to, Usagi!" Minako finally snapped back. "He also had the right to know," she whispered.

"No he didn't! Not until I knew for sure who the father is!"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Minako yelled but Usagi hung up in her face.

"Ugh!" Usagi yelled and threw the phone across the room bursting it into pieces.

Seiya came to the room right at that moment only for Usagi to march out by bumping her left shoulder onto his left one.

"Usagi, wait!" Seiya called out to her as he reached out to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed out at him as she pulled away from his grasp while staring up at him. "Leave me alone, I want to be alone, Seiya!"

Right at that moment, Mamoru came into view only to get a glare from Usagi as she marched out of the front door of the mansion.

* * *

 **~ N/A:**

 **I had so many other scenes that I wanted to add but it would make this chapter way too long, so I decided to found the perfect place to leave a _cliffhanger_ until next time!**

 **I would also like to clarify with the people that have watched Sailor Moon Season StarS. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are all 100% male in this story to clarify any confusions and I have made their princess the aunt in this story as well since I didn't know which other character from Sailor Moon to have that role. =3**

 **Lastly, please make a vote on my poll in my profile for which stories you guys would like to see me write next as well as PLEASE review you guys since I know my stories are being viewed but I would also LOVE to have motivating reviews from my readers!**

 **Thank you! xoxo ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: I tried to find the option to disable guest reviews because of some trolls, but FanFiction took away that opinion from us. I'm actually kind of relieved because I love getting reviews from my faithful guest reviewers, so keep on reviewing! ~**

 **~ PS: Changes were made for Chapters 1 and 2 if you all would like to go back to them! =)**

* * *

 **Here are some of my replies to my reviewers:**

 **dakini (guest) –** Thank you so much and I'm so glad to know that you love my story this much so far and I will put on more chapters, don't worry! ;)

 **sabina21 –** So many questions left unanswered huh? ;) Don't worry, you will know all the answers soon enough and here is your new update!

 **ChicFox (guest) –** Well, I kind of made the roles for Seiya and Motoki switch when they found out that Usagi is pregnant because for Seiya, he cares so much for the baby and loves Usagi deeply that right now he is trying to minimize his angry towards her when really their relationship was in a way forceful and demanding which is why they kept fighting. When it comes to Motoki, he too loves Usagi, but at the fact that she didn't tell him about the baby really did turn on another side of him that caused him to hate the fact that maybe the baby is his and he would've never known. So, Motoki does care for Usagi more than we'll ever know but he is just pissed off at her from keeping the pregnancy from him. For your other response, I didn't understand what you mean that Usagi does everything Seiya is telling her to do. I think it's the opposite, but please tell me a scene in the story that you are referring to so that I can clear that up. =) Lastly, don't think that your review offended me because I really loved it and it gave me the time to answer any confusing questions! I love it when reviewers are honest with me, thank you so much for your review and I hope to get another from you very soon! =)

 **EllaRizzz –** I'm so happy to know that you like my story so far and I have so much more plots in mind that I hope you will be sticking around to read! =) Yes, there will be more Usagi/Mamoru don't you worry, and I promise you that this chapter will give you what you want. =) I'm glad you think so hun and thank you so much for your review! xoxo

 **MadamScorpio –** Usagi has her other friends as well that will be introduced in chapter 3, and she'll quickly forgive Minako since it's her cousin and all-time best friend. =)

 **Mari Moonland** – I'm so glad that you are liking this story and yes there are not many fanfics like this one which is why I wanted to write something different from the rest. =) Yes, I did take off the lemon in chapter 1, but I suggest you to go back to chapter 1 since it's revised! ;) Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I just own the story of this FanFiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Ms. Tsukino, where are you going? Do you need a ride?" the driver, Kin, called out to Usagi when he saw her rushing out the front door and going directly to the gates.

Kin grabbed her forearm softly to get her attention only to have her push her arm out of his grasped.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" she pointed a finger at Kin.

She looked up when Seiya came out the front door and paused a few feet away. Mamoru followed right after but only for him to pause a couple of inches away from the front door.

"I don't want _any_ of this," she shook her head as she called out again moving her eyes back and forth to both Seiya and Mamoru. "Not your personal drivers, your personal chefs, your maids, this mansion, nor your money!" she stated, pointing her finger to Kin **,** to the mansion **,** and then to both Seiya and Mamoru.

"Buns-" Seiya softly called out.

"Don't 'Buns' me," Usagi interrupted him as she rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, all of you," she yelled out her last words before she turned around and found a cab to hop on that took off immediately.

"Kin, get inside the house," Seiya yelled out to his driver who immediately did as told when Seiya turned his attention to Mamoru who just stared back at him.

"What did you do or say to her?" Seiya spitted out as he came closer to Mamoru.

"Why do you always assume it was me, hmm?" Mamoru asked relaxed. "Maybe someone else, did or said something to her," he mocked.

Seiya glared at Mamoru for a few more seconds before he bumped into Mamoru's right shoulder as he went back inside the mansion.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

It's been about five hours since Usagi left when dinner was ready to be served at the table in their backyard again.

"Where is your girlfriend, Seiya," Kakyuu broke the silence as she grabbed her fork and knife from the table.

"She," he continued then paused for a few seconds. "She just wanted some fresh air."

What should he say? He couldn't call her because she smashed her phone by throwing it across the room before she left. No idea to know where she might be and it was worrying Seiya.

It was also worrying Mamoru, but he tried to make it go unnoticed.

"And you let her leave all by herself?" Kakyuu glared at Seiya.

"That's what she wanted," Seiya forced out of his throat as he quickly grabbed his glass of wine and tucked it in his mouth.

"Don't spoil her too much," she continued. "Otherwise, she'll just be the pain in the ass."

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi gulped the whiskey down her throat while hinting the bartender for another round.

"Are you sure you need more, Miss?" the male bartender asked while giving her some more only to have her finish it in four fast gulps.

"Give me a shot of tequila next and stop asking me questions," Usagi said with tired and drunk eyes.

The bartender shook his head and he did as told.

She quickly gulp down the liquid to only cough at the sudden sting to her raw throat.

"Why does this always have to happen to me? Huh?" Usagi suddenly asked the bartender while resting her head on her left hand.

"Why me?" she sobbed out again in a whisper before she suddenly put on a goofy smile. "I fell in love you know," she stated. "I was fourteen years old and in love," she added with a smile at the thought of it before frowning again.

She took another shot and then chased it with a glass of water to ease down the burn on her throat before she coughed out again.

"I was with his best friend at the time, Motoki," she shook her head. "But then when I realized my feelings for _him_ , I left Motoki for _him_ ," she sobbed again while emphasizing the word, _him_ as well as weakly moving her right index finger while talking.

"I gave him my innocence, my heart, my body, my soul, my everything that I haven't gave to anyone else before back then. He was my first, my first true love, first guy I've ever slept with," she sobbed out in a whisper when she stated her last words as the bartender just looked at her with sympathy.

"He was amazing as my first, you know? The best guy to do it with for the first time," she giggled at the thought while slightly turning red.

"He was so gentle. We were so happy," she whispered with a sudden frown again. "But then on my 15th birthday, he saw drunk Motoki leaning down to kiss me and telling me that he wants me back. That's when it all went down. He was still jealous of Motoki for no real reason and that scene just…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she took yet another shot right after yet another cough escaped her mouth.

"He got drunk after our fight and because of that, he slept with my not-so-best friend, _Rei_ ," she sobbed even harder emphasizing Rei's name with weakly rolled eyes.

"She told him that she got pregnant, so her grandpa forced them to marry so his granddaughter wouldn't have a bastard child," she looked down as she struggled on what to say next.

"I didn't found out about any of this until a year later when I thought he went to America for a business trip. In my mind we weren't officially broken up, so I thought that he just needed time away as I still waited and had hope for us," she looked down at her next shot as an insane laugh escaped her mouth. "But get this bull-crap, what they really were doing was secretly getting married in the U.S. and waiting for the backstabber to give birth before they moved back to Japan," she looked up at the bartender with another laugh from frustration before she cleared her throat and randomly got serious again.

"I finally found out everything when they finally came and I just," she began. "I just stared at them and walked away. I couldn't speak, words wasn't forming in my mouth so I just did nothing but dated _his_ cousin, Seiya. I don't know if it was for some type of revenge or to just see _him_ from a distance because seeing _him_ at a distance was enough for me," tears streamed down her face one by one as sobs escaped her mouth.

"I also started seeing Motoki again at the same time I got with Seiya only because if that's what Mamoru thought was happening, I would just make it true. Just my cousin knew about it though, well as far as I know anyway," she looked down at her fingers while she finished her last words.

"I take it that this 'Mamoru' guy is the one you're talking about," the bartender asked.

"The one and only," Usagi confirmed with another drunk grin. "But that's not all," she added weakly moving her finger for him to come closer to her.

"What else is there?" he asked as he looked deep in Usagi's drunk sparkling, blue eyes.

Usagi leaned in closer as the bartender leaned down towards her, she licked his earlobe that made him moan out softly

"I'm pregnant," she finally whispered in his ear only for him to jump back in shock. "And I don't know who's baby I'm carrying, Motoki's or Seiya's," she laughed hysterically wiping a tear away to abruptly transition to wails of harder sobs.

She leaned over the bar to grab yet another shot, but the shocked bartender snatched the half empty bottle away from her.

 **"** Hey, I need that!" Usagi said and stood angrily reaching for the bottle in vain that was out of her reach.

"Y-you're pregnant?" the bartender verified again while scanning her body in shock.

"And I'm using a fake ID, what's the big deal?" Usagi asked while swaying drunkenly side to side with weak eyes and wobbly knees.

She suddenly felt pain shooting through her abdomen and rubbed her stomach to ease the piercing and foreign pain away. The unbearable twinge engulfed her body and made the room spin out of control. The bartender saw the drunk pregnant woman's eyes roll to the back of her head and tumble to the floor passing out.

"Call the ambulance!" the bartender yelled out as he rushed to the other side of the bar to Usagi. "Miss!?" he called out to the unresponsive woman by softly slapping her right cheek to try and get her to wake up.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"Where the hell is she? I'm going crazy!" Seiya paced up and down in the living room area.

"She'll come back, she just needs time alone. Her life is changing faster than she can keep up, Seiya and you know that," Taiki tried to comfort his brother.

Finally there was a bang on the door and Seiya rushed to it while a maid opened the door only to reveal Minako rushing over to them with concern.

"Is she back yet!? I couldn't reach her through the phone!" Minako asked breathlessly.

"That's because she thought that it was necessary to throw the goddamn phone across the fucking wall!" Seiya snapped out.

Minako took a deep breath as she took a seat next to Yaten.

"We will find her, don't worry," Yaten promised Minako as he rubbed her back for comfort.

"And you said that it was no big deal at dinner?" Kakyuu verified.

"It's been nearly six hours now, Aunt Kakyuu!" Seiya yelled out.

"Maybe she ran away," Rei suddenly said. "Maybe it was just too much for her to handle with a baby that she clearly doesn't want along with seeing _my_ husband 24/7 knowing that she can't claim him," Rei laughed out with her arms and legs crossed.

"Rei!" Mamoru glared at her with clenched teeth before rolling his eyes.

"What?" Rei asked while shrugging her shoulders as she looked amused at Mamoru. "Is it not true?" she slowly started to grin still with an amused look in her eyes.

"That's it. I'm going to go find her myself," Seiya finally said as he started heading towards the front door right when he received a phone call.

He quickly slide the screen from left to the right as he answered his iPhone.

"Usagi!" he spoke out that caused everyone but Kakyuu and Rei to stand up.

"Hi, this is Dr. Mori. Am I speaking to Mr. Seiya Kou?" the doctor on the other end spoke out.

"Yes. What's going on doctor?" Seiya asked cautiously.

Right when he said the word _doctor_ made Minako gasp in disbelief as Yaten threw his arms around her.

"It's best if you came out to the hospital, Mr. Kou," Dr. Mori stated honestly as he turned his head around to view a certain blond laying on a hospital bed in her assigned room, sound asleep.

She managed to get conscious in time to give out Seiya's number before she fell back asleep which was a relief for the doctor.

"I'll be right there," Seiya said before quickly hanging up the phone. "I'm going to the hospital," he stated when he turned to face everyone else.

"I'm coming with you," Minako called out after him when she tried to move towards Seiya only to have Yaten pull her back.

"No, you stay here," Seiya pointed at Minako. "I'll bring her back with our baby don't you worry," and with that, he was out the door.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"What are you saying doctor? She got drunk?" Seiya couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm afraid so but we're in luck because both the baby and the mother is fine. We've done some tests and everything turned out okay, so no need to worry as far as right now. I recommend that you make sure that she doesn't have any more stress and keep alcohol and caffeine away from her, okay? She doesn't know how much alcohol could've risked you two in having an irregular baby," Dr. Mori explained to Seiya.

"Okay, I'll make sure of that. Thank you doctor," Seiya thanked while looking at Usagi from the glass window that showed the blonde woman inside the assigned room.

"I'll let her stay in for the night to sleep it off and then we'll talk to her in the morning and I'll do another test to see if everything is still fine," the doctor said making notes in his chart.

Seiya nodded and with that the doctor walked down the hallway as Seiya went back inside Usagi's room and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Why are you doing this to us, Buns?" he said to her unconscious self while watching her sleep peacefully.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi groaned as she turned her head to the side facing a-still-awake Seiya when her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I? What happened?" she groaned out and dragged her right palm to her head because of the pain from the hangover.

"You tell me," Seiya whispered to her with a half grin that didn't reach his sorrow eyes.

"I… was at the bar," she began and then gasped when she moved her left hand to her stomach.

"Did I kill it?" she whispered in between groans from the hangover.

"Sadly, you failed to," he glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're sorry?" he mocked her since he didn't believe her. "The doctor said that you could've risked our chances in having an irregular baby did you know that!?" he slammed his hand on the edge of the bed that made Usagi's body to move as she sat up from the bed and faced Seiya.

"I promise that I will not risk killing our baby or worst ever again. I also promise that I will not say that I don't want this baby anymore because I do," she caressed his left cheek with her right palm as the forming tears began to fall out.

"You want this baby?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. Believe me I do," Usagi confirmed while swallowing hard. "I'm also so sorry for the way I've been acting lately believe me, Seiya," she apologized when in at that moment she saw Mamoru show up from outside the opened door of her room as he quietly sighed of relief when he realized that she was just fine.

Usagi quickly looked away from Mamoru and back to Seiya as she cleared her throat.

"I really do want this baby especially since it's with you, Sei," she added with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed Seiya on the lips with her eyes staring back at Mamoru's as he clenched his jaw from the sight.

Usagi closed her eyes as she pulled Seiya closer that caused him to bend his right knee onto the edge of the bed as she stuck her tongue in his mouth, exploring it until she bit down on his lower lip in a way that she knew Mamoru could see while opening her amused eyes again to stare at Mamoru before slowly ending the kiss.

"God, I love you," Seiya whispered.

"Who doesn't?" Usagi responded jokingly while she looked back at Mamoru who at that moment quickly went out of view.

Her smile then fainted that came unnoticed to Seiya when she faked her smile instead.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Mori came into the room that made Seiya jump back up to his feet.

"Much better, just with a little headache but I'll manage," Usagi responded.

"Well, like I've told your fiancé, we're lucky enough at the fact that your baby is just fine but no more alcohol or even caffeine at that matter. You don't realize it but alcohol could've risked the baby in being irregular or even lead to a miscarriage," the doctor confirmed while writing a few things on a piece of paper clamped on his clipboard.

"I understand, doctor. It will not happen again, I promise," she nodded with understanding.

"I'm still going to do a few more tests since you're sober now to verify once again that everything is normal," he added while walking out the door to get the nurse with the materials that is needed.

"Fiancé?" Usagi turned to Seiya a bit confused.

"That's probably what he thought," Seiya responded back with a pink face and a soft smile that relaxed Usagi until he looked back up.

"Do you want it to be true?" he asked with a big smile that made Usagi's cheeks to burn out with anxiety.

"W-What?" she asked in a stutter.

"Will you marry me Usagi Tsukino?" he asked to confirm his last response while pulling out a small, red box from his jacket.

"I've never kept this out of my sight because I was going to ask you more romantically, whenever that may be, so it was planned but I," he stated and then opened the box to reveal a beautiful and stunningly sparkling diamond ring that took up most of the box. The engagement ring was the biggest ring Usagi has ever seen in her entire life.

"I couldn't wait any longer for this moment, so what do you say?" he finished his sentence with a crooked smile.

Usagi just stared at the ring when she tried to make sense of what was happening right now and then she thought of Mamoru.

" _Well, he's married, so why shouldn't_ _I_ _marry_ _my_ _self?"_ she thought. _"Nothing's stopping_ _me_ _, right?"_

Usagi grinned to herself as she got a sudden idea. She looked up in Seiya's eyes and smiled softly to him.

"I'd love to," she finally answered.

Seiya put on an even bigger smirk as he took the ring out of the small, red box and put it on Usagi's left ring finger. He leaned in closer to kiss her ever so passionately.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

The doctor finally did all the tests that he wanted which all turned out okay that made them all sigh in relief as Usagi finally checked out of the hospital.

Now, it was in the afternoon as Seiya and Usagi finally reached their home. Everyone in the mansion was having lunch when they knocked on the door.

They walked in when the maid opened the door and reached to the dining area where everyone was still at.

"We have an announcement," Seiya began as he grabbed a hold of Usagi's hand while looking down at her then back to everyone else.

"We're getting married," he finally stated after a while.

Usagi started sending big giggles that was close enough to a laugh as she pulled out her left hand vertically next to her left side to show to everyone.

Taiki and Yaten both congratulated them along with the nanny and the maids while Kakyuu just stayed quiet. Rei tried so hard not to laugh out of relief that Usagi is being claimed faster than she had imagined her to be.

Mamoru just squeezed both his hands into fists and glared at Usagi as she pulled out her chair, sitting across from him.

One maid came over to Usagi for some coffee only for Usagi to pull out her hand to stop.

"From now on, just give me orange juice," she ordered while not taking off the grin from her face.

"The doctor said that I can't drink anything that will harm the baby anymore," she explained as she turned her head looking across from her to Mamoru as she just kept grinning.

"Minako was here and she was demanding to stay here all night to wait for you to return back home even though Seiya verified that you and the baby are both okay. I finally managed to get her to go home and sleep. So, it's best for you to call her and let her know that you are fine," Yaten pointed out while glaring at Usagi in disapproval.

"That's actually a great idea, but I have a better idea," Usagi said with a smile as she turned to Seiya. "Can I invite the girls over for dinner tonight? Minako, Ami, Makoto? I missed hanging out with them," she giggled out then turned to Rei.

"Don't you also miss hanging out with the people once known as your best friends, Rei?" Usagi mocked, still with that stupid grin on her face.

"Hey that's a great idea. I haven't seen them ever since I became Mrs. Chiba," Rei responded with a grin of her own.

"Hmm," Usagi mocked Rei while giving her a big, fake smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, it's fine," Seiya finally spoke out, breaking the tension between Usagi and Rei as he smiled down to Usagi.

"What do _you_ say, Aunt Kakyuu? It is okay if I call you 'aunt' from now on, right? Considering I am marrying your nephew," Usagi asked still with a mocking grin on her face.

Mamoru then just took one more sip of his coke before getting up to leave.

"I'll eat out tonight. Don't want to be a witness of giggly girly girls who still think that they're still in high school," Mamoru stated until he had an idea and turned to Rei with a smirk.

"Maybe my beautiful wife and the mother of my child care to join me?" he asked her with a mocking smirk as he took Rei's hand and kissed it softly.

"Anything for you, my love," Rei grinned out as she also got up.

"It's too early for dinner, you know?" Usagi couldn't help herself but to spit out.

"I know, maybe I want to take my wife somewhere else first?" Mamoru replied while rolling his eyes as both him and Rei left out the front door.

Usagi cleared her throat and turned her head back to Kakyuu with a fake smile. "I'm sorry for the interruptions, Aunt Kakyuu. What do you say?"

"Just do whatever you want and don't get in my way," Kakyuu responded as she too got up and left the dining room.

"But first you need a new phone," Seiya suggested as they continued to eat.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

The three women came a bit earlier that evening to spend more time together before dinner was ready.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Minako squealed out as she hugged Usagi again for the millionth time. "Don't _ever_ do something like that _ever_ again!"

"Okay, okay, Mina, I will be more careful I promise," Usagi promised with a sigh and a giggle to her cousin.

"Come on, show us the ring again!" Minako changed the subject while Usagi did as told.

"Man, I'm so jealous," Makoto said with her hands folded on her chest in awe.

"What we really should be jealous of is not the ring, but that Usagi has found 'the one', right?" Ami said with a smile that made Usagi nod slightly while forcing out another smile.

"Well, I still hope that Motoki will give me a ring this beautiful," Makoto added.

"This ring probably costs more than what he makes in a year," Minako giggled out.

"You and Motoki are together?" Usagi asked as her mouth dropped when Makoto nodding elatedly.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Usagi asked with a smile as she gave Makoto a big hug to congratulate her.

"Well, it happened last night when you were nowhere to be found," Makoto explained.

"Well, I'm so happy for you. We all knew how much you really liked him and I'm so glad that he finally realized it," Usagi said with a big smile.

Usagi was actually really happy for her best friend because she knew how much in love Makoto was with Motoki which gave her a good excuse to cut all ties with him, that's if he allows it.

The group of friends talked like little school girls. Usagi really loved the time they had together because she missed talking to her friends like she always did before her world got torn apart exactly two years ago when she found out that the man she was in love with got married along with a baby in his arms.

It also didn't go unnoticed to Usagi that Minako was starting to show interest in Yaten by flirting with him. Minako is a big flirt and she would flirt with any cute guy that she sees, but Usagi saw something else by the way Minako looked at Yaten that could mean more. She also noticed that Ami started to really like Taiki while they talked about which books were their favorite. Ami never dared to talk to a guy unless she really had to, and that moment really did show Usagi that Ami developed some types of feelings towards Taiki because there was nothing else to explain it. Makoto also started texting Motoki with giggles which put a smile on Usagi's face for real this time. She was really happy for Makoto and relived to think that Motoki finally gave up going after her.

She watched as her friends were so happy that made her genuinely happy for them all.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Dinner was finally ready at the table as everyone but Kakyuu sat down.

"Where is Aunt Kakyuu?" Seiya asked one of the maids.

"She got a phone call from work and she had to go down there. She said not to wait for her, sir," the maid answered as Seiya nodded while taking a sip of his wine.

"Wow, I could get used to this every night," Minako giggled when the maid gave her some wine as well while everyone giggled at her response.

As everyone started eating dinner, Usagi suddenly got a text.

She quickly grabbed her phone to see that the text was from Motoki, so she swallowed hard as she read the text.

' _Don't think that since I'm with Makoto that I'm done with you.'_

Usagi gasped as she finished reading the text while she quickly deleted it.

"Who was that from?" Seiya asked looking across to her.

"It's just a lousy ad," she lied while drinking her orange juice as her face turned pale that did not come unnoticed to Seiya.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

"Usually I would brag and say that I'm the best chef in the world, but after eating this, I'm jealous of this person's talent," Makoto stated while wiping her mouth with a napkin as everyone else also finished up their deserts.

"You're still the best chef that we all know and love, Mako," Minako informed her as they all giggled.

Everyone got up from the table as the three girls asked the maids for their coats.

"Why don't you guys stay for a while longer and watch a movie with us or something?" Seiya asked them.

"Maybe some other time, I have to cram for my finals from med school," Ami rejected.

"What specialty are you studying?" Taiki asked her.

"I don't know yet, but maybe a surgeon," she answered with a smile.

"I'm going for that too," he responded as both of them smiled at each other.

"And my boss is making me come first thing in the fucking morning tomorrow so I can't," Minako pouted. "I hate how he changes my shifts around, it's so annoying, ugh!" she added with a growl.

"And I promised to meet Motoki after dinner," Makoto blushed.

"Maybe some other time then," Seiya said in understanding with a smile.

They all gave Usagi a big hug and said their byes to the three brothers as they all walked out of the mansion.

Taiki and Yaten both walked away to their rooms while Usagi was going to go up to hers as well before Seiya held her forearm to stop her.

"Who sent you that text?" Seiya growled out while glaring in her eyes.

"I told you that it was from an ad," Usagi responded again with a gulp.

"Then why did your face go pale and your mood changed?"

"It didn't. It probably just seemed that way to you," she swallowed hard while biting down on her lip in hopes that he will just drop it.

"I'm starting to learn when to know if you're lying to me or not Usagi!" he growled out.

"I'm not okay!? I already deleted the text because it wasn't that important!" she yelled back at him.

He took a deep sigh as he gave up on trying to fight with her and let her go, allowing her to walk away to her bedroom.

 **`.~ *`*`* ~.`**

Usagi tossed and turned that night as Seiya was sound asleep. She looked at the clock that read 1:00 AM. She sighed as she got up, put on her night robe, and walked out of the room to get a drink of water.

As she walked down the last flight of stairs was when she heard mumbling behind the front door.

She stopped to listen as someone opened the front door with a key while the women quietly yelled at the person.

"Enough, Rei! Okay, just enough! I don't want to give you what you want so stop asking for it!" the man hissed out loudly as he finally opened the front door and rolled his eyes out of irritation as he walked in.

"You're my husband, Mamoru! Act like it!" Rei yelled out quietly while coming up behind him as they both stopped talking when they spotted Usagi.

"Had a bad night?" Usagi grinned out to them when Rei just sighed and rolled her eyes while marching upstairs to her bedroom.

Mamoru just stared at Usagi as he locked the front door. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and resumed walking to her destination to the kitchen.

Mamoru followed.

"What do you want, Mamoru?" Usagi sighed out as she got a glass from the kitchen cabinet and poured water for herself.

"I want to know what you're up to," Mamoru stated. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with bored eyes as she drank her water.

"Getting pregnant, getting engaged, and rubbing it all in my face! What the hell are you trying to do!?" he shouted as quietly as he could. He hit his closed fist on the counter that startled Usagi to where she dropped her glass of water on the tiled floor, shattering the glass everywhere.

"Are you crazy!? What are _you_ doing!?" she whispered loudly as she jumped back when he covered her mouth, turned the kitchen lights off, and lead her to the outside balcony next to the kitchen. Mamoru closed the balcony doors to limit others in the household to hear them even more.

" _You_ are driving me crazy," Mamoru whispered while taking his hand off of Usagi's mouth.

"Why does me getting pregnant and engaged bother you so much, huh? Last time I've checked, _you're_ the one that left _me_!" Usagi quietly shouted out while pointing a finger at him then to herself while emphasizing her words.

Mamoru swallowed hard as he just stared at her.

"You're the one that got someone else _pregnant_ and _married_ her!" she whispered as tears forced out and ran down her cheeks.

"What difference does it make if I do the same thing, huh? You're the one that constantly kept ruining our relationship," she whimpered as she couldn't control her cries anymore.

"I know," he whispered. "But the longer I stay away from you, the more I want you,"

"I thought you didn't want me," she furrowed her eyes with anger and confusion replacing her cries. "I thought you didn't want to be with me, didn't want to see me, and absolutely don't love-"

Mamoru cut her off by smashing his mouth onto hers, but this time Usagi was strong enough to pull away and quickly slap him on his left cheek.

"A kiss doesn't solve everything," she growled, trying to lower her voice. "Not after all the things you've said after you've destroyed me all over again couple nights ago," she took a step closer while pointing a finger to his chest. "Because of you, I wanted to kill my baby. I _could've_ harmed my baby!"

"Keep your voice down," he whispered when he realized she was getting loud.

"Is that all you can say?" Usagi shook her head in disbelief.

"No, that's not all," he stated. "That night after we got together again years later, I realized that it was a bad idea not because of us, but because of the people we will damage along the way, Usagi," he paused for a second to look at her shining blue eyes before he continued.

"I'm married and have a kid. You're pregnant and now engaged. Usagi, it's bad enough to cheat on our partners but yours being my cousin makes it that much more harder. You have to understand me, Usako."

" _Don't_ call me that," she sobbed out. "You don't deserve to call me that anymore," she whispered.

"I've missed calling you that like I've missed you," he whispered while slightly leaning down to her.

"It was so much easier to stay away from you when you weren't living here, but now…" he leaned down even more. "I just simply cannot stay away knowing that you're just a couple yards away," he finished as his lips started to slightly embrace her lips.

"Don't," she whispered but not having the strength to move away.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away after that night and now I'm like 'fuck it.' I don't care about the risks anymore because you are so worth it," his eyes completely closed as their foreheads began to touch and their breaths became heavy.

Mamoru leaned down even more as his lips completely pressed over Usagi's started kissing her but noticed that she was frozen and her lips were shivering from her resisting.

"Let me love you, Usako," he whispered against her jaw then butterfly kissing her back to her lips again. "Stop resisting."

"Mamo-chan," she forced out of her throat as a tear went down from the side of her left eye.

She finally responded back by opening her mouth against his and pulled him toward her by wrapping her arms around his neck to partake in the age old dance with their lips.

Their long overdue kiss held promises, need, desire, longing and most importantly rekindling their love for each other.

Moments later they had to let go to catch their breaths and come back to reality.

"Don't destroy me anymore, I can't take another-," Usagi began but Mamoru lifted her chin and kissed her softly again.

"I will never, this time is a promise," Mamoru interrupted her response as he tucked away a piece of her golden hair away from her sapphire eyes.

Mamoru leaned down in for another kiss, but that's when someone turned on the kitchen lights and walked in the kitchen.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **I am quite busy with university and personal life so my updates might get slow but know that I will always finish what I have started, so don't worry if my updates are getting really slow! =)**

 **As for the story, there is so much that happened in their past that I can't simply just cover in one paragraph so all the things that Usagi said while drunk might be confusing to some of you, but once you guys read on, you'll learn more from what happened two years ago or so I should say "three" years ago. =P Kyo is two and four months btw!**

 **btw, how do you guys like the idea of Minako/Yaten, Makoto/Motoki and Ami/Taiki? Tell me your thoughts! =)**

 **And thanks for reading! Please also review and help motivate this girl to write some more! xoxo ~**


End file.
